Head over heels
by lemonhead45
Summary: Luke Ross is used to getting what he wants and right now he wants the new girl, Katie. And he is determined to get her. Luke/OC. Rated T for language and mildly suggestive themes
1. Chapter 1

Luke's POV

I pushed my way through the crowded hallway to my locker. When I got there I was surprised to see a pretty girl...smashing her fists against my locker? She had long, straight blonde hair, piercing green eyes and a button nose. She was a little taller than me and was wearing skinny jeans and a purple tank top. "Is there a problem?" I asked, laughing a little. "Yes, there is. I have a locker sent from the depths of hell!" she responded. "That might be because its _my _locker." I laughed. The girl looked confused. "But I was told..." she trailed off, pulling a piece of paper from her pocket. "Oh... I have locker 212...sorry." she said, embarrassed. "No problem. Your new right?" I asked. "Uh yeah. Im Katie." she said. "Im Luke. Need any help finding your next class?" I asked her, trying to be helpful. "Actually, yeah. I have Chemistry with Mr. Georgetown. Could you show me where it is?" she asked. "I have that class next, too. We can walk together" I smiled at her. "Thanks!" she grinned. "My lab partner moved away, so we'll probably end up being lab partners." I said, smiling.

Katie's POV

And so I found myself walking to the chem lab with Luke, a cute stranger that I just met. "Let me see your schedule, maybe we have more classes together." He said as we entered the lab. I handed him my schedule as we sat down at an empty table. "We have 2nd period, 3rd period, 5th period and 7th period together!" He said, handing me back my schedule. "Great! Looks like I made a friend already!" I smiled. Soon enough, people started filing into the room. A tall kid with thick, shoulder length blonde hair walked to our desk. He might actually be cute if he cut his lion's mane! "Hey luke, who's the girl?" He asked. "Carter, this is Katie. Katie, this is Carter." Luke introduced. I flashed a quick smile at Carter then went back to trying to memorize my schedule. "You guys lab partners?" He asked. "Probably since Josh moved and I don't have one anymore." Luke answered. "You can take my lab partner and I can be partners with all _this_!" He said, motioning towards me. "Excuse me?" I said, standing up. "You don't want to be partners with this shrimp, you want to be partners with a real man like myself!" he said. "He may be a shrimp but hes a hell of alot more a man than you are!" I yelled. "Come on baby, don't be like that." He said, putting his hand on my shoulder. I smacked his hand away and moved to the other side of the desk. "That's enough!" Luke finally interjected. Carter picked Luke up by his shirt. "Want to say that again?" He spat. "Mr. Evans! Put that boy down and go to the principals !" Yelled Mr. Georgetown, stepping into the room. He dropped Luke and left the room, swearing under his breath.

Luke's POV

Everyone was staring at me. I pretended to ignore it but I still felt there eyes on me. "Alright class, open your books to page 340." said Mr. Georgetown. The whole class obliged and for once I was relieved to not be the center of attention. Katie nudged me under the desk. "Thank you." she whispered. And those two words made it worth it even though I was probably going to get beat up after school today.

**There was chapter 1! I hope you guys liked it! This is my first fanfic but flames are welcome!**


	2. Chapter 2

Luke's POV

I frowned as Mrs. Greenfield, my math teacher, passed out our pop quiz. I was totally unprepared to solve 2 step equations at 9:00 AM! I had only known Katie for a day but I knew she was smart and I knew she was cool but would she let me cheat off her math test? "You have the entire class period to complete this. Therefore, there should be no incomplete tests. You may begin." said Mrs. Greenfield in her raspy voice. I nudged Katie when Mrs. Greenfield had her back turned. She had already finished the first 4 questions. She looked up at me. "Do you need help?" she asked, an amused smile forming on her face. "A little..." I said sheepishly. She pulled a piece of paper from her binder and began writing down all the answers. "Your a life saver, Katie!" I whispered. "Yes, your quite the life saver, Ms. Ackard." said Mrs. Greenfield, her voice booming. The whole class stared. Katie's cheeks stained red as she hung her head. We were all silent for a while. "Sorry..." Katie said, breaking the silence. "Very well. Detention for a week. Both of you. And you'll both be graded Fs on this test." she said, grimly. "Doesn't detention for a week sound a little harsh?" I asked. "Find then. 2 weeks." she answered, sounding annoyed. "But..." I started but Mrs. Greenfield cut me off. "Make that 3!" she yelled. I finally gave up. "And on top of that I will be separating you two." She said. Me and Katie exchanged looks. "Connie,switch places with Katie." ordered Mrs. Greenfield. Katie shrugged in my direction and moved to her new seat. " Hi, Luke!" Connie said dreamily. Great, now I have to sit next to Creepy Connie!

Katie's POV

I was pretty okay with moving seats. That is, until I saw who I would be sitting with. "Hey, babe. Looks like destiny kept us together!" said Carter, grinning. I groaned and sat down at my new desk. He quickly put his arm around me. "If you want to keep that arm, I suggest you keep it off of me." I said as I threw his arm off of my shoulders. He opened his mouth like he was going to say something but he was cut off by the sound of the bell. "Mr. Ross, Ms. Ackard I need to see you." said Mrs. Greenfield. We both walked to her desk nervously. "We got it, detention for 3 weeks, yadda, yadda ,yadda." Luke talked back. I gave him a look that said "watch your tone". "That is not what I want to talk about, Mr. Ross." She said exasperatedly. "Ms. Ackard, according to your records, you were an honor student at your last school, especially in math, correct?" she asked. "Correct." I answered. "And your friend, Luke here has never been an honor student." she said "Correct now are we done here?" Luke asked, annoyed. Mrs. Greenfield chose to ignore him. "Would you be interested in tutoring him, Ms. Ackard?" she asked. I looked at Luke, who just shrugged. "Sure, I guess." I answered. Mrs. Greenfield smiled, possibly for the first time. "Very well then. Head to class. Your detentions have been called off bu-" "REALLY!?" Luke interjected. "BUT!" started, annoyed. "If Luke's grades do not improve by the time report cards come out it will resume." she continued. "BOOOOOOO!" Luke groaned. I kicked him without Mrs. Greenfield noticing. "Thank you." I said politely,dragging Luke out of the room with me. "Are you TRYING to get detention?" I yelled, as soon as we were out of ear shot. " Hey, im just trying to show a little enthusiasm!" he joked. "Your such a dork!" I laughed. "So studying at my place after school?" He asked. "Sure, what building do you live in?" I asked. "Just ride the bus home with me." He said turning to go to class. "Kay. See you then." I said.

Luke's POV

We stepped out of the golden elevator into my apartment. "Woah..." Katie said in awe. "You LIVE here?" she asked. "I get that alot." I laughed. Just then jessie came down stairs. She gasped. "LUKE is with a GIRL?!" she said, shocked. "EMMA! GET THE CAMERA, LUKE BROUGHT A GIRL HOME!" She yelled up the stairs. Zuri and Ravi ran down the stairs together. "A girl?" they said in unison. I felt my face turn red. "Come on, Katie lets go study in the library." I said embarrassed. "No, no. Please stay!" jessie said, grinning. Just then Emma bolted down the stairs. "Im late, I know! But Luke brought home a girl!?" she said between breaths. "And shes pretty!" Zuri added. "Why, thank you!" Katie giggled. Needless to say, I was MORTIFIED! "So is this your girlfriend?" Jessie asked. I was too embarrassed to even speak. "No. We're just friends." Katie interjected. Like I said, that Katie is a life saver. "Aw. Well im sure you guys will get together soon." Jessie said, patting my head. Katie laughed. I didn't find it funny one bit though. "I love your jeans!" Emma squealed to Katie. "Thanks! I like your shoes!" she complimented. "Well we better get studying!" i said, grabbing Katie's arm and trying to pull her out of the room. "Wait, we didn't get to introduce ourselves!" said Jessie. "Fine. This is Katie. Katie this is everyone! Now lets go!" I rushed. "Im Jessie!" she just had to be persistent. "This is Emma, Zuri and Ravi." she said pointing at everyone. "Its nice to meet you all!" Katie said brightly. "Great, Great now we all know each other lets go study." I said attempting, once again, to end this awkward conversation. "No!" Zuri shouted. "I want Katie to play with me!" she continued. "I can't play right now, sorry." Katie said, making a sad face at Zuri. "But I want you to come to my tea party!" Zuri whined. "How about tomorrow?" offered Katie. "Pinky Promise?" asked Zuri. " Pinky SWEAR!" Katie said, grinning. "I like her." Jessie whispered in my ear. Finally, I managed to get us away from my insane family! We dropped our books on the kitchen table and sat down. "Sorry about my family..." I said sheepishly. "Its ok, I liked them." she said grinning. "Now lets get studying." she said, opening her book.

**Hope you guys liked it! I tried to make this chapter a little longer since the last one was kind of short. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

Luke's POV

I stood in front of my open closet trying to decide what to wear. I know, I know I don't usually care about what I wear but I knew Katie would be here today. Katie was gorgeous and I don't care what anybody says, she will be mine. Oh god, now I sound like Creepy Connie. I felt my phone vibrate in my jacket pocket. It was a text from Connie. Speak of the devil. I didn't even read it I just went back to picking out my clothes. I finally decided to just dress the way I normally would. I didn't want her to think I was trying to hard. I mean, I _was _trying to hard but I didn't want her to think it! I pulled on a pair of jeans and a red shirt. I looked in the mirror. Nah, too casual. I threw an unbuttoned yellow plaid shirt over it. Perfect! Only thing to do now is wait. I headed down stairs and was surprised at what I saw. There was Katie in my living room, chatting with my family. How long had she been there? Had Jessie embarrassed me _again_? "Oh, hey Luke!" said Katie cheerfully. "Hey...How long have you been here?" I asked."A few minutes. Your family is really nice!" she answered. "Yeah..." I mumbled. She looked beautiful. She was wearing a knee length, strapless white dress and sandals, probably for Zuri's tea party. "Shes here for my tea party!" Zuri said happily. "Your girlfriend keeps her pinky swears! I think shes a keeper, Luke!" she added. "Shes not my girlfriend, Zuri!" I said annoyed. Katie laughed. Is that a good or bad sign? "Whatever, Luke. Come on lets start the tea part!" Zuri exclaimed, skipping up the stairs. Emma and Katie followed her. I didn't want to seem desperate so I waited for a few minutes before going up stairs. Zuri's bedroom door was open so I just stood there awkwardly waiting for them to notice me. "Came to flirt with your girlfriend, huh?" Emma teased. "No, I just wanted to join you all." I stated. "Only if you bring Kenny the Koala!" said Zuri "Kenny the Koala?" said Katie confusedly. "Hes Luke's favorite stuffed animal." Emma said, grinning at me evilly. I felt my face turn bright red. I wasn't sure what to say so i just left and got Kenny before Katie could say anything. When I came back Katie patted the chair next to her, motioning for me to sit with her. Thank god she didn't say anything about Kenny!

Katie's POV

"So Katie, what do you like to do?" asked Emma. "Well...I like writing, drawing and boxing." I said. "Boxing?" Emma, Luke and Zuri all said in unison. "Yeah. I take lessons on the weekends." I told them. "Thats so awesome!" Luke said. "I would love to learn how to box!" he said, staring at me. "Maybe you could go to my next lesson with me." I offered. "That would be...cool." He said beaming up at me. "You too are so cute!" Emma cooed. Luke rolled his eyes but I just shrugged it off. I only liked Luke as a friend. At least I think. I mean, hes cute and all but I barely know him! "Would you like some more tea, Princess Katie?" asked Zuri, pulling me out of my thoughts. Yes please!" I answered. Poured more tea into my cup. After a few minutes of small talk Zuri decided to end the tea party. "Thank you for coming, Princess Katie!" she said, with a giant, toothy grin. "Thank you for inviting me, Queen Zuri." I said, bowing formally. Emma went to her room, Zuri stayed in hers and I stated down the stairs. Luke followed me. "Hey, you wanna hang out?" He asked, ruffling his hair. "Sure." I answered. I followed him to his room. We played video games for a few hours then we walked to central park. It was 7:00 PM and already dark. Good thing it was a Friday I could stay out for while longer. I texted my mom to tell her where I was. The park was empty, minus some teenagers making out at the bottom of a slide. Neither of us really knew what to say so we just kind of sat there. "Did you have fun at the tea party?" Luke said, breaking the silence. "Yeah, but I had more fun kicking your ass at Modern Warfare!" I smiled. "You might have kicked my ass at Modern Warfare but I kicked your ass at Resident Evil!" He laughed. "Yeah well I can just kick your ass!" He put his hands up in the air defensively. "Don't hate the player, hate the game!" He shouted. We both laughed for a minute but then he just stared at me. It was cold and I was only wearing a strapless dress. He noticed me shivering and put his jacket around my shoulders. "Thanks." I smiled. He kept his arm on my shoulders. Just to keep the jacket from falling off, of course. I was fighting the impulse to kiss him and he was making hard. Really hard. NO! There is nothing romantic between me and Luke! Giving me his jacket was just him being a nice guy and inviting to hang out with him was just him being my friend! The urge was getting so bad, I didn't think I could take it anymore. "I should go..." I said awkwardly, handing him his jacket back. "Thanks, Luke. See you at school." I said practically running away. "Wait! Let me walk you home!" He called but I just ignored him. Why couldn't he just be my friend? Why did it all have to be so confusing? God damn these teenage hormones!


	4. Chapter 4

Katie's POV

I hadn't talked to Luke in 3 weeks. I had to admit, I missed him. I guess I could just call him...No! Its just too awkward. Plus, theres too much to explain. Like why I practically ran away from him that night. He probably hates me now. Hes been trying to talk to me during class but I just ignore him. Hopefully he doesn't hate me. At the very least he thinks I hate him. I don't hate him though. Im just...confused. I thought back to when I told him he could come to my boxing lesson with me. I felt kind of bad. He seemed so excited to try it. Maybe I should give him a call. I fished my phone out of my pocket and dialed his number. It rang a few times and I started to chicken out but right as I was about to hang up he answered. "Hello?" He said in a sleepy voice. " Hey. Did I wake you up?" I asked. "No, no. How are you?" He asked, his voice brighter. He was making small talk. I could feel the tension even over the phone. "Im good, how are you?" Great. Now I was doing it too! "Good, good." he said nervously. "I guess I should go. It was nice talking to you." I said, mentally kicking myself for being so freaking awkward. "Wait, don't hang up." he said calmly. "Yeah?" I asked. "Can you meet me at central park?" He asked in a hopeful tone. I hesitated for a minute before agreeing. "Great,see you there." he said.

Luke's POV

I walked to the park to meet up with Katie. I brought an extra jacket because I knew she wouldn't be wearing one. Knowing Katie she would probably be wearing a tank top. The October wind was blowing around the crisp, orange leaves. As I neared central park I saw Katie sitting on a park bench-the same park bench we _almost _kissed on-With the leaves blowing in a whirlwind around her. It looked like a scene from a movie. At that moment, she looked more beautiful than any girl I had every seen. Like I expected, she wasn't wearing a jacket."Hey." I greeted. "Hey! Its good to see you." she said smiling at me. I sat next to her and handed her the jacket. I didn't put it on her or hold it there because I didn't want her to run off again. "About that night..." she started. I looked at her, waiting. "Im really sorry. I guess I was just kind of scared..." she started. "Of what?" I asked. "Of liking you... I just didn't want to make it awkward.. I ran out because I wanted to kiss you." She said it all so face. She was staring at her feet and her face was redder than I have ever seen it. I didn't know what to say. The idea that the girl of my dreams liked me back was just too..._bizarre_! I had to be dreaming! There was just no way. "I guess what im trying to say is...I like you!" she said all in one breath. I absolutely could not believe it. It hadn't even been a month yet! Once again I was struck speechless. I almost said something but then I looked up and saw how beautiful she was and was unable to speak again. I was completely unable to do anything but kiss her. And thats what I did. She wrapped her arms around my neck and i wrapped my arms around her waist. She deepened the kiss and ran her hands through my hair. After at least a full minute we broke the kiss. I _had _to be dreaming!

Katie's POV

I leaned my head on Luke's shoulder. I don't know about him, but it was a first kiss for me. Whoever came up with the saying " Nothing is perfect" has obviously never kissed Luke Ross. "Katie?" he asked timidly. "Yeah Luke?" I answered. "Will you go out with me?" he asked running his hand through my hair. "Of course." I said smiling. And for the first time ever, everything in my life felt perfect. "Perfect." He smiled. "So, you wanna go get ice cream?" he asked. "And don't have any money..." I said, checking my pockets just to be sure. "That was kind of the point. I'll pay for you!" he said sweetly. "Oh, right. Thanks." I said as he helped me off the park bench.

Luke's POV

I walked into the Frosty's ice cream shop with Katie on my arm. I bought me and Katie ice cream then sat down at the nearest booth. Soon enough we finished our ice cream. Usually when people finish their ice cream they leave. But not us. We stayed in the both holding hands. I just couldn't believe this girl was mine. I was having the best day ever and nothing could ruin it! "Oh Lukie Poo!" called an all too familiar voice. Scratch that. One thing could ruin it. And that one thing _did_ ruin it. Connie skipped over to our table. She frowned as soon as she saw Katie. "Go away, Connie." I said sternly, sinking into my seat. Connie decided to ignore what I said and slid into the booth with me. I could see Katie getting irritated. I knew Katie was a good girl to teachers and adults but I've seen her completely explode on more than a few kids. "So Luke, wanna hang out later?" aked Connie. "Go away, Connie." I repeated, more sternly this time. "But, Luke..." she started. "_GO AWAY CONNIE!" _I hissed ."Fine." she said, sliding out of the seat. "I'll get you!" she hissed at Katie.

**Hey guys! There was chapter 4! I know this is the 3****rd**** chapter I've posted today but I just moved from North Carolina to Washington state and We don't have a house yet so I have ALOT of time on my hands. Who knows, chapter 5 might be up in before the end of the night!**


	5. Chapter 5

Luke's POV

I can't believe Katie and I have been going out for almost a month! Even more surprisingly, Connie hadn't even attempted to hurt her in any way. I've had my fair share of crushes but none of them lasted for more than a week. Well, except Jessie. "Hey Luke!" said Katie, greeting me with a kiss. "Hey babe. You ready?" I asked as I took her books. She nodded and took my hand. We walked out to the bus together. Katie lived in a different building but it was only a few minutes away from mine so she just rides the bus home with me to tutor me and then takes the city bus home. When we walked into the apartment Jessie and Emma were sitting on the couch crying over some dumb chick flick. "I love this movie!" Katie said. Emma patted the spot on the couch next to her signaling for her to sit down. I pulled her up almost as soon as she sat down. "Nope, we've got studying to do!" I said dragging her off the couch. "We can watch next time you sleep over." Emma said through tears. Over the past few weeks Emma and Katie had become good friends. We went to the kitchen to study. We finished earlier than usual. "Since we finished early do you wanna watch a movie?" I asked. "Sure. What movie?" she asked as she closed her binder. "Since its Friday...How about a scary movie marathon?" I asked grinning. I knew she scared easily. I saw it as an opportunity to cuddle! "No!" she laughed. "Oh come on you 'fraidy cat! If you get scared you can always hold my hand!" I teased. She hesitated a little before agreeing. We chose The Ring, Child's Play, all 4 Scream movies and Nightmare on Elm Street. Before the ring was even over she was sitting on my lap. Her fingernails were digging into the palm of my hand. I didn't mind. In the middle of scream 4 I thought she was actually going to vomit. Her face was buried in my chest for practically all of Nightmare on Elm Street. When the credits started to roll she looked at me with big, terrified eyes and kissed me. Jessie walked in on us like this. "Luke, Kati-Woah!" she shouted. We separated and both of us turned bright red. "Uh...Its late...What time does Katie have to be home?" she said awkwardly. "Can she spend the night?" I asked hopefully. Jessie looked conflicted. "I don't know..." She started. "PUH-LEASE?" I pleaded, making a pouty face. "Well okay. But she has to sleep in Emma's room." she said turning around to leave. She looked back at us. "Now." she said.

Katie's POV

I kissed Luke goodnight and walked into Emma's room. I didn't knock because I thought she would be asleep. She was still awake though. "Hey! What are you doing here?" she asked,looking up from her laptop. "Im spending the night here. Jessie doesn't want me to sleep in the same room as Luke because she thinks I'll get pregnant or something." I said laughing. "Okay." she said laughing. "Slumber party!" she exclaimed cheerfully. We painted each others nails and did makeovers for a little while. Then we watched Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants. The next morning I woke up and Emma was still asleep. I didn't want to wake her so I just went down stairs. Jessie, Ravi and Luke were eating breakfast. "Morning sleepyhead!" said Luke, kissing me. "Hey, hey, hey! Break it up you two!" Jessie said. "Jess..." Luke said, looking down at the floor. Jessie ignored him. "Would you like some pancakes Katie?" she asked politely. I nodded my head and took a seat at the table. "How did you sleep? Any nightmares?" Luke teased. "Nope. What about you?" I asked, touching his hand. "Nope, just dreams of you." He said leaning in closer. Jessie put a plate full of pancakes between us. Luke jumped back to his seat. "Thanks..." I said awkwardly. "Not a problem. Just stay on your side of the table while you eat them. Jessie said, eyeing us. It was really awkward right now. As far as I could tell, Jessie liked me just fine she was just a little bit overprotective of Luke. I guess I can understand that. But that still doesn't make it any less awkward. "I guess I should go..." I said standing up. "Wait, why?" asked Luke. " I just... Have stuff to do!" I lied. He tried to kiss me but I moved my face and hugged him instead. Jessie gave an approving thumbs up. Luke frowned as I walk to the elevator. Jessie turned back to making more pancakes and I blew Luke a kiss just before the elevator's bid, gold doors shut.


End file.
